User blog:John Pan/Hellion-class
Battlestars were made as the ultimate ship-of-the-lines. Combining astonishing firepower and impenetrable defenses, the TOP made these things to utterly decimate rebellions and wipe out entire fleets of enemy warships. The Hellion-class is the newest in Battlestar technology. Equipped with the best in TOP weapons technology, shielding, gravity technology, and FTL-drives. Internal Designation: Battlestar Classification: Battlestar Displacement: 900,000,000 tons Hull length: 5000 meters Number: 1 in 2054 Capacity The Hellion-class is capable of launching a planetary invasion, thanks to eight Rangav-class carriers as escorts and its own fleet of forty Tornadoes and twelve Guardian-class assault dropships. Sensors The Hellion-class carries one million thermographs and magentometers in its hull as well as a forward-looking SAR, thermograph telescope, and ultra-high resolution LADAR. A dedicated Fusion Reactor powers the avionics and other electronics. Anti-Spacecraft Weaponry T10000 16' Battle Heavy Mass Accelerator Turret (160) Consisting of an independent 360-degree SAR controlled twin 16' autocannons, the T10000 is an independent turret that is capable of dumping 600 16' armature-equipped Thermonuclear rounds in a minute. It draws on a ready-loaded 2400-round magazine, while six additional ones are stored nearby for rapid magazine reload. They are mounted alongside the edges of the Battlestar's skin, with a row of 40 turrets spanning the length of the Battlestar's main hull. Cobra Fangs (600) The Cobra Fangs point defense turret is a small radar-controlled dual-THEL weapon system capable of slicing an enemy spacecraft into three pieces at space-to-space combat ranges. It can also target incoming missiles and shells. They are mounted around the entire starship. Missile Silos (400) For longer-range anti-starship firepower, the Hellion-class has four rows of 100 45' missile silos spread around its hull. Each can be loaded with a Rangav Anti-StarShip Missile, a vector-thrusted fusion rocket-powered missile with a plasma charge. It uses thermograph and radar guidance. Using a lithium plasma plate, a U-238 radiation case, a Berrylium Oxide channel filter and a laser-ignited thermonuclear warhead, each Rangav can deal out 90% of the energy of a 450-kiloton nuclear warhead in a small 5.5-degree jet. Afterwards, the rest of the missile then lodges itself inside the target starship, and because of instability caused by the previous detonation, the fusion rocket would detonate, acting as the secondary charge. The Rangav's fusion rocket provides it with 100gs of acclereration, and carries enough fuel for a 60 second burn. A total of 8000 missiles are stored internally. Anti-Surface Weaponry Planetsplitter 1000' Ultra Heavy Mass Accelerator (7) The Planetsplitter is an ultra-heavy L/500 mass accelerator. A super-long coilgun-assisted cannon, the Planetsplitter allows the Hellion-class to dump ceramic-shielded Olympium-capped 2 Gigaton—that's as much energy as a 9.4 scale earthquake—thermonuclear shells 25.6 meters in diameter on a planet at hypervelocity, allowing it to take out a planet in one 7-round salvo. Because of its incredible speed, the shells are nearly impossible to intercept, and thanks to its Olympium ballistic cap and two-stage shock absorbers, the round can burrow through two kilometers of dirt before the nuke detonates, which would then vaporize a sphere of dirt ten kilometers in diameter. Upgrades None. Protection Passive The Hellion-class's outer layer is composed of self-healing polymer that allows it to use a portion of the kinetic energy that has ripped it open to close the hole. Between it and the main armor plating is a 25 m gap. Then there is a Faraday cage to ignore medium-energy EMP bursts. It then has overlapping ceramic plates; if penetration happens, the epoxy glue microcapsules in the ceramic plating can allow a fractured piece of ceramic plating to return to roughly the same level of integrity. Structural Integrity Fields (SIFs) hold the entire 50-meter-thick hull together, keeping it from deforming even under the immense stress of a Megaton-class thermonuclear hull detonation. This provides protection from a 10MT thermonuclear warhead. Active In terms of active protection, the Hellion-class has a thermograph jammer, a radar jammer, a laser jammer, and an active intelligent-AI-powered Electronic Warfare system. Kinetic Shield Projected out of projection points in the spacecraft's fuselage, the armor can absorb an impact from anything: slugs, electrons, photons, ions, anti-protons, etc. It can absorb up to 2.2x 10^18 joules of energy before collapsing and burning out—which means that it can absorb a relativistic projectile weighing 1 kg traveling at 0.9999C, or the entire brunt of a 500MT thermonuclear detonation. Locomotion The Hellion-class is powered by twelve massive independent Fusion Rockets burning Deuterium and Tritium. This provides it a maximum (no antimatter injection) acceleration of 6g. It also has an antimatter injector to inject antimatter into the exhaust of its fusion rockets, boosting thrust and thrust velocity by 90%. The Hellion-class also carries twelve mid-ship fusion rockets to provide the Battlestar with its maneuverability. Inertial Nullification technology allows them to maneuver the Hellion-class with surprising speed and agility. FTL In terms of Faster-Than-Light drives, the Hellion-class is equipped with a single Mark I Jump drive, the latest in FTL drive technology, reverse-engineered from prototype Grasp starship technology. While it draws on incredible amounts of electricity off of four dedicated Fusion reactors, it can allow the ship to travel in Antispace at 1000c. Category:Blog posts